Problem: First consider the expression for: $-7$ plus the product of $5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $-8$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $-7$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (5x - 7) = \color{orange}{3(5x-7)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{3(5x-7)}$ do? $3(5x-7)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(5x-7)-8$.